


Qué Tonto Eres

by nimscott



Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: Alber2, Angst, Arte - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Perdón, Unrequited, creemos que Estrella Galicia, el self-referencing bien, futbol, patatas fritas y cerveza, politifics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimscott/pseuds/nimscott
Summary: A Albert le toca cuidar a sus sobrinos y coincide con alguien inesperado y sin planes en la escalera. Inspirado por esos mágicos meses en que Rivera y los Garzones compartieron portal.Febrero de 2016





	Qué Tonto Eres

Mentiría si dijera que no se lo había visto venir esos últimos meses pero, aun así, Albert casi se cae en el sitio cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a aproximadamente un palmo de su nariz una mata de pelo castaño brillante, ondulado, y en exceso familiar sobresaliendo de un abrigo gris empapado.

-Me cago en Dios, qué escalera tan pequeña -jadeó, y Pablo se giró extrañadísimo para mirarle.-Me has asustado.

-Perdona -Pablo se encogió de hombros, y el silencio reinó. Los dos se miraron durante unos segundos. Cuando la melodía de Doraemon empezó de repente a todo volumen en algún confín del piso de Albert y Pablo rompió el contacto visual para mirar extrañadísimo detrás de él, el catalán decidió cortar aquello al notar que se estaba poniendo rojo.

-¿Tú no eras del Barça? -preguntó Pablo, no obstante. Albert, que ya tenía preparada una excusa para soltarla y cerrar de un portazo, tardó unos segundos en reconfigurar el mensaje.

-Yo… sí, sí, pero aún faltan quince minutos, me darán el mando entonces -se justificó.

-¿Quiénes?

-Mis sobrinos. Los estoy cuidando mientras Bea se lleva a sus padres de paseo por Madrid.

Pablo se le quedó mirando.

-¿Y abriste la puerta porque me viste, o…? -empezó juguetón.

-No, coño, tengo que bajar un momento a una cosa -cortó Albert de raíz, molesto.-Lo que pasa es que no me decidía ahora a dejarlos solos.

-Están solos ahora mismo -señaló Pablo, y Albert empalideció un poco.

-Bueno, que qué coño quieres -acabó diciendo.-Imagino que habrás ido a ver a Garzón.

Pablo levantó un paquete de seis cervezas.

-Íbamos a ver el partido con Ana, pero me parece que no están. Muy fuerte me parece que me hayan dado plantón -añadió, medio en broma medio en serio.-Y bueno, que no sé. Ya me iré a un bar o algo de eso.

Albert tensó la mandíbula, provocando otro silencio incómodo.

Pablo suspiró.

-Te cuido los niños si bajas al chino a comprar patatas, que me apetecen.

Albert chasqueó la lengua y dio media vuelta para coger del aparador de la entrada una chaqueta, las llaves y la cartera.

-No sé por qué me fío de ti, pero yo también quiero patatas. Se llaman Bárbara y Pablo -aclaró, pasando a Pablo golpeándole un hombro sin querer pero sin conseguir huir a tiempo para no oír la risita del otro mientras entraba al piso.

Cuando volvió, siete minutos después y al borde de un colapso entre el estrés y el esfuerzo de subir aquella puta escalera antigua tan empinada, A Albert se le pusieron los pelos como escarpias cuando abrió la puerta y oyó (o, más bien, no) el silencio de ultratumba que reinaba en su piso. Con el corazón en un puño, intentó no correr al salón.

Lo primero que vio fue la tele. Curiosamente, en la pantalla salían panorámicas del Camp Nou, porque estaba puesto el canal donde pasarían el partido, claro. Aquello serían los últimos minutos del previo; de hecho, ya estaban a punto de salir los futbolistas al campo.

Lo segundo que vio, o, más bien, no, fue la enorme alfombra gris y gruesa que había colocada entre el sofá y la tele. No la vio porque estaba cubierta con varios objetos, a saber: quinientos folios blancos por lo menos, muchos lápices y bolígrafos desperdigados, dos niños y un Pablo Iglesias. Los tres estaban boca abajo en el suelo, completamente ensimismados en sus respectivos dibujos, y con la parte superior del cuerpo saliendo de debajo de la mesita del café. Pablo era demasiado largo para aquello, y un par de grandes pies con calcetines morados salía de detrás para apoyarse en el asiento del sillón.

Albert emitió un extraño sonido de desconcierto, y Pablo Iglesias levantó la vista y sonrió.

-De verdad, Albert, qué poco sabes de críos -le saludó sin dejar de colorear.

-¡No somos críos! -protestó Bárbara distraídamente.

-Perdón, es verdad. Tu tío sabe poco de niños -se corrigió Pablo. Albert iba a decir algo, pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca cuando vio que ambos niños asentían.

-Bueno, caramba, tan terrible no seré -se defendió con voz débil.

-Anda, tío, no te piques. Trae la comida y siéntate.

El catalán obedeció sin rechistar, algo intimidado y muy desconcertado. Tuvo un momento de duda terrible en el momento de elegir dónde sentarse en relación con los pies del podemita pero, cuando se sentó en una esquina del sofá, Pablo le pegó con un pie en la rodilla.

-Más cerca, coño, que tengo frío en los pies. So tacaño, que no estamos en mayo todavía -bromeó. Albert acabó deslizándose a la derecha para que hubiera un “contacto”; Pablo, muy cómodo en su propia piel, metió una pierna entre las de Albert, encajando el pie entre sus rodillas.-Pasa la comida, hostias.

-Agradecería que dijeras menos palabrotas en presencia de mis sobrinos, Pablo -contestó el otro tirándole una de las bolsas. Cuando Pablo la abrió, los niños de inmediato metieron las manos como pequeñas bestias hambrientas. Albert sufrió en silencio por sus pobres lápices.

-El tío Pablo nos ha explicado por qué los adultos pueden decir todas las palabrotas que quieran y nosotros debemos esperar a ser mayores para usarlas.

-¿Y qué razón es esa? -preguntó Albert, con legítima curiosidad. Pablo le miró con una sonrisa pícara.

-Si no lo sabes a estas alturas, Albert, creo que es un poco tarde para ti -bueno, ya está, le estaba hinchando las narices a propósito. Los dos niños se rieron.-Bueno, chavales, tampoco le hagamos bullying al pobre tío Albert. No es su culpa que sus talentos estén en otros campos.

-Tío Pablo -masculló Albert en voz baja. Pablo obviamente lo oyó, pero decidió ignorar.

-¿El tío Albert tiene talentos? -por la manera en que lo preguntó, estaba claro que para Bárbara aquella palabra implicaba prácticamente tener poderes.

-Todo el mundo tiene talentos, Barbie -contestó Albert, alborozado. Vio a Pablo sonreír.

-Solo que hay muchos talentos distintos -añadió el madrileño, siguiéndole el rollo al catalán.-Uno de los míos es poder conectar con gente de edades muy diferentes a las mías. Albert tiene varios talentos que yo no tengo, es muy bueno en su trabajo y el segundo excandidato a la presidencia mejor votado -el catalán se puso rojo cuando ambos niños se giraron para mirarle.

-¿¿Ah, sí??

-Pues claro -asintió Pablo.-Puede que a veces sea patoso en confianza o se olvide de que íbamos a ver el partido -Albert, aturullado, se apresuró a coger el mando y quitar el mute; el Barça-Rayo había empezado hacía ya un par de minutos.-Pero es una persona con una capacidad increíble para mover a las masas, y transmite confianza desde el minuto uno. Y he conocido a muy poca gente capaz de debatir tan bien como él.

-Pablo, no hace falta que hagas esto, no voy a retirar la invitación a ver el partido si eres tú mismo.

-Nunca hubo una invitación -replicó Pablo, atrapándole la rodilla entre sus dos pies y moviéndola a los lados. Un “NO” enorme apareció en la cabeza de Albert cuando sintió en lo más hondo de su tripita unas mariposas que no aparecían por primera vez.-Y estoy siendo sincero. Te valoro mucho, tío.

Albert gritó mentalmente. No más, por favor.

-Bueno, que voy a ver el partido -acabó diciendo. Pablo se encogió de hombros y siguió dibujando con los niños. Sin soltarle la pierna.

 

 

Nada más empezar el descanso hubo una carrera a tres bandas muy reñida en dirección al baño. La ganó Bárbara, pero porque uno de los dos Pablos le dejó. El mayor entretuvo al menor con trabalenguas mientras Albert iba a la cocina a servir en boles más patatas, sacar y cortar un poco de fuet, que le había apetecido, y sacar las cervezas que Pablo había metido a enfriar, porque las de Albert ya se habían acabado (que, bueno, eran cuatro).

En poco rato, los folios y colores estaban recogidos y colocados en su lugar correspondiente (por orden de Albert y co-orden de Pablo), los dibujos hechos estaban apilados en la mesita del café para posterior exhibición, los dos niños estaban felices como perdices bebiendo colacaos y jugando con sus nintendos (“¡Como tiréis los colacaos no sé qué cara pondrá la tía Bea; vosotros veréis!”), y Pablo se había sentado en el sofá a esperar que acabaran los anuncios.

Cuando Albert apareció cargado de boles y platos, el madrileño se puso en pie para quitarle algunos con una sonrisa, dejarlos en la mesa, hacerle sitio y en general ser un puto encanto. Albert estaba harto de todo.

-Joder, déjame odiarte un poco, que estás en la oposición -se le escapó, y la sonrisa de Pablo fue un sol en mitad de aquel día lluvioso.

-No, es mejor así y que luego en el pleno no seas capaz de componer una frase coherente en mi contra -y entonces Pablo guiñó un ojo. Albert pudo sentir con precisión toda la sangre de su cuerpo empezando a fluir hacia su cara y otro sitio más sin importancia. Por Dios, ¿qué le pasaba? ¡Que estaban los niños ahí mismo, joder! No dejes que este calientapollas te toque los huevos, Albert, coño. Literal y figuradamente. Se ruborizó más. Pablo apartó la vista sonriente para mirar la tele de una manera que le cedía al catalán parte de su dignidad, pero que dejaba clarísimo que se había dado cuenta de todo. Joder, mierda.

-Bueno, que a callar, que está el partido -acabó diciendo con la lengua trabada, y tomó un largo trago de cerveza. Pablo parecía encantado de la vida.

Llevaban veinte minutos del segundo tiempo, los niños se habían quedado fritos uno sobre el otro como perritos, y se respiraba cierta pochez en el ambiente tras el tenso tres a uno que daba la ventaja al Barcelona. El volumen estaba bajo para que pudieran dormir tranquilos. Pablo había subido las piernas a la mesa; Albert ni se había molestado en decirle nada, porque sabía que le ignoraría de todas formas. Además, él también lo hacía cuando estaba solo.

Entonces, Pablo susurró algo que Albert no oyó.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó en susurros. Pablo suspiró, le agarró del brazo para cerrar distancias y le susurró al oído:

-Que tengo frío, coño. ¿Cuánto te ahorras en calefacción? -Albert se alejó de él con el ceño fruncido, en parte por el insulto velado a su catalanidad y en parte porque no quería saber qué le pasaría si Pablo Iglesias le volvía a echar su aliento cálido en toda la oreja. De verdad, no tenía ni un poquito de ganas.

-Entonces, ¿para qué coño te quitas los zapatos en mi casa, si tanto frío tienes? -aunque había hablado bajito, Pablo le chistó. Malhumorado, Albert metió la mano tras el sofá, de su lado, y sacó una manta doblada que Pablo cogió con mucho entusiasmo, desdobló dramáticamente en el aire sin importarle las protestas de Albert por no poder ver, y colocó sobre sus piernas. Y las de Albert. Y entonces resultó que la manta era demasiado pequeña para tener las rodillas de Pablo así subidas y taparles a los dos, así que, naturalmente, Pablo ladeó las piernas. Sobre las de Albert.

-¿Has estado más tenso alguna vez en tu vida, Albert? -le preguntó al cabo de un rato. Albert le miró con cierto odio.-Que vas a tener agujetas mañana. Relaja, tío, si no pasa nada -y, lejos de componerse, se acomodó, más a gusto que un gato en una caja de zapatos.

-Puede que en tus círculos sea normal, pero yo estas cosas solo las hago con Bea -aclaró Albert. Pablo le dedicó una curiosa mirada.

-Pues fatal. ¿No sabes que el contacto físico libera endorfinas? Vosotros los fachas y vuestras gilipolleces de machitos.

-¿Q-qué me has llamado? -farfulló Albert irritado, pero la respuesta de Pablo fue acomodar y remeter la manta alrededor de ambos, sin problemas para tocar por el camino la rodilla de Albert, el hombro, la pierna… la cadera… El catalán le palmeó la mano-Deja de provocar, coño, que eso es lo que pretendes. Que te veo venir, Pablo.

-¿Te parece, Albert? -contestó el otro, pero sonriendo, el muy cabrón. Albert, cabreado, le dio un golpe a mano abierta en la rodilla que tenía encima de él y, de brazos cruzados, se centró en el partido. El otro se inclinó hacia adelante para coger el bol de patatas que todavía estaba medio lleno, y Albert no quiso reconocer ante sí mismo lo desagradable que le resultó la masa de aire frío que durante un segundo ocupó el lugar de Pablo.

Ni lo a gustísimo que se había sentido cuando volvió a su lugar, asegurándose de que Albert estaba tan cómodo como él.

Entonces, el móvil de Pablo sonó. Distraído, lo sacó y miró los mensajes.

-Vaya, conque eso era -Albert movió la cabeza para denotar interés. Pablo tenía la suya medio apoyada en el pico de su hombro, así que se daría cuenta seguro.-Por eso no estaba Alberto en casa. Edu está fuera y Ana se cortó un dedo con un cuchillo y tuvieron que ir a urgencias.

-Vaya. Me la he topado un par de veces en el portal -comentó Albert.-¿Está bien? Dile alguna cosa de mi parte, o algo.

-Sí, ahora sí. Ha sido de estos típicos cortes tontos que asustan con la cantidad de sangre que sueltan, nada más. ¿Quieres que le mande buenos deseos? -inquirió Pablo, con la burla creándole un retíntín en la voz.-Qué buen vecino.

-Que te calles.

Pablo escribió alguna cosa, riéndose bajo, y luego se guardó el móvil y apoyó los brazos en sus piernas, por debajo de la manta. Los dedos rozaban el regazo de Albert, moviéndose como recreando vagamente alguna melodía.

El móvil volvió a sonar varias veces superpuestas, expresando la reacción que cualquiera se esperaría por parte de Alberto tras aquel comunicado tan desconcertante. Albert pidió un deseo, sin reconocérselo a sí mismo. Cumpliéndolo, Pablo ni se movió.

 

 

-Bueno, que gracias por ayudarme con los niños y todo eso. Al menos has sido decente con ellos.

-¿Insinúas que no lo soy con el resto del mundo? -sonrió Pablo, encantado. El ceño de Albert gritaba “NO”.-Nada, hombre, un placer. Ya sabes, niños, futuro -hizo un gesto con la mano. Albert reconoció la referencia y sonrió un poco.-Avísame la próxima que tu equipo capitalista le vaya a dar un palizón al mío, y montamos algo -el madrileño se cerró el abrigo y dio media vuelta, ya listo para abrir la puerta y salir.

-Pero… Pablo -el aludido se detuvo y lo miró.-¿Estás seguro de eso? Quiero decir…

-Sí, tío. Nos llevamos bien, tienes que admitirlo -Albert se quedó callado.-Me importa una polla lo que piensen los medios o quien sea sobre con quién paso el rato, y tú por lo visto necesitas un amigo que te de mimos platónicos y esas mierdas.

-¿¿Mimos?? -Pablo le hizo gracia la cara que puso Albert.-Tío, eso es muy gay.

-¿Y qué? -inquirió el madrileño acercándose a Albert, que se inclinó un poco hacia atrás.-Por tener polla no significa que no podamos ni tocarnos. ¿Lo ves? -y le puso una mano en la cara. Albert, que había sentido un miedo brutal muy brevemente, bufó y movió la cabeza a un lado para tener campo de visión. A Pablo le gustó que no lo apartara con la mano, y le acarició el pómulo con el pulgar, sonriendo.

Albert fue a decir alguna cosa, pero los dedos de Pablo en su pelo y su nuca, el hueco de las líneas sobre su oreja, el borde externo de la mano apoyado con delicadeza en su cuello bloquearon algún punto entre la zona del cerebro encargada de crear el mensaje y la encargada de emitirlo. Inclinó la cabeza sin darse cuenta, y la sonrisa del otro se acentuó.

-Adiós, Pablo -dijo entonces. Pablo retiró la mano despacio. Pero entonces, cuando parecía que se iba a girar y desaparecer por el hueco de la escalera, sacudió la cabeza.

-Ven aquí, coño.

Y le abrazó. Albert se quedó sin aliento, y, sorprendido de sí mismo por lo poco que tardó en reaccionar, le abrazó de vuelta. Con fuerza.

-Qué tonto eres.

Pablo hundió la cara en su cuello dos segundos, le dio dos palmadas en la espalda para decir adiós, se separó de él y con una sonrisa a medias dio media vuelta por fin y se fue.

A Albert le pareció… pero no, seguro que se lo había imaginado. Su cerebro estaba embotado, ni siquiera podía cerrar bien la puerta y caminar al salón otra vez con paso normal. En vez de eso, giró hacia el baño para lavarse la cara y despejarse un poco antes de que llegaran Bea y los demás.

Para cuando pensó en tocarse el cuello para comprobar si estaba húmedo o si se había imaginado el beso, ya se habría evaporado.

 

 

-Oye, pues son muy bonitos -Albert sonrió azorado. Los niños estaban felices, hinchados de orgullo, mientras los recién llegados miraban los dibujos.-Qué tarde tan productiva, ¿no?

-Ya ves -contestó el catalán escuetamente. Entonces, Bea frunció el ceño con un dibujo.

-Vaya. ¿También tú, Albert? -sonrió, extrañada.-No te veía de artista.

Los dos niños miraron fijamente a Albert, pero no abrieron la boca, los benditos.

-Sí, bueno. Ya sabes, presión de grupo -contestó Albert ruborizándose. Beatriz, malinterpretándolo, le pellizcó suavemente una mejilla con cariño.

-Pues vaya. Se nota que te gusta tu trabajo -la forma en que Bea enarcó las cejas le inquietó. Cuando ella dejó el dibujo sobre la mesa se fijó disimuladamente.

Salían cogidos de la mano los cuatro candidatos a la presiden… bueno, ellos y Soraya junto a Rajoy como una más. Aquello podría haber sido dibujado perfectamente por uno de los niños; Albert no era un dechado artístico, pero, de verdad, Pablo. Lo interesante, lo que se escapaba a la vista de los demás, era que Pablo y él estaban en el centro, sonriendo. Y él estaba muy bien dibujado.

-Sí, bueno -fue su respuesta.

Carraspeó, se levantó y se fue despacio a la cocina a mirar por la ventana un rato.


End file.
